kennet_40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova V Campaign
Nova is a small system on the eastern fringe, the system's sun is a small yellow star. The star is orbited by 5 planets: Nova I, Nova II, Nova III, Nova IV and Nova V. All these planets are small ice worlds holding nothing on first analysis, however a small expedition awakened a Tomb world buried beneath the Ice. As the inquisition heard about this awakening they dispatched a detachment of Iron hands and Death-watch space marines, all lead by Captain Orion. The Battle for Mt. Yisvann As the army arrived on the planet they met heavy necron resistance; necron warriors and immortals opened fire on the descending drop pods and thunderhawks over Mt. Yisvann. Orbital bombardment was deemed the only way of getting down to the mountain. The guns of the ships above destroyed the Necron forces waiting below. The Space Marines proceeded to land and over the course of a 20 hours they set up their command base. However soon after the command base was build the necron overlord on the planet was out-raged and sent an attack against the stronghold. The bloody battle brought the end of many space marines and many more necrons as the base was defended too well for the Necrons to take. Captain Orion saw this as an opportunity to wipe out the tomb-world for good. Destruction Of The Tomb-world Captain Orion had an idea to destroy the Tomb-world by planting a locator beacon inside the heart of the Tomb so the ships in orbit could locate and fire upon it with ease. The Space Marines, lead by Orion, tracked down where the Tomb-World was buried and proceeded to first scan all the halls, corridors and many different rooms with servo-skulls. When they entered the Tomb-world they knew full best, that if they didn't get to the heart in time, the necrons would awaken fully and obliterate the system. As the wandered though the halls their actions disturbed necrons sleeping there which awoke them, the Space Marines were caught off guard and were out-numbered, however Orion's faith in this mission did not let this stop him. He ordered his men to find the heart of the tomb while he held off the Necrons, the space marines did not think this was wise but he ordered them to do it. As the space marines ran though the halls of the tomb they heard the Cry from their Captain as a explosion went off behind them. Finally after dodging Necrons through the Tomb, the Space Marines placed the beacon and activated it. Soon after it was activated the ice above them started to crack and shatter as a thunderhawk flew in, they had been rescued. The missiles and plasma blasts soon came after the space marines left the area and the Tomb-world was destroyed. Nova V Today Nova is now a Iron hands recruitment system which goes though tough training to join the ranks among the Chapter. Nova V has a statue in the Fortress there, a statue of Captain Orion and his sacrifice for the Chapter. The Chapter awarded the Space Marines involved in the infiltration and destruction of the Tomb-world with a place among the First company Terminators. The inquisition asked some of the space marines if they wished to join a inquisitorial mission to destroy more Tomb-worlds, most of the space marines accepted and are now fighting necrons till their death. That was until Elfric attacked it, searching for one of the Uldanorethi Long Rifles, that was taken by the Necron Overlord on Nova V. Of course, the Iron Hands kept the artifact in their main hall of their Fort on Nova V. Nova I and II were destroyed, but the Iron Hands fought of the Xenos and kept the rifle.Category:LoreCategory:Locations Category:Events